


Остывший пепел

by MaravillosaNS



Category: Angélique Marquise des Anges - Anne & Serge Golon, Angélique: La Victoire d’Angélique
Genre: - maybe, Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Out of Character, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ, ангст, возможен ООС, драма, упоминание дела Ля Вуазен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaravillosaNS/pseuds/MaravillosaNS
Summary: Жизнь не всегда похожа на баллады трубадуров.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	Остывший пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Автор хотел навести мосты между романом "Триумф Анжелики" и так и не изданным до смерти Анн Голон романом "Анжелика и королевство Франция".

Шар из слоновой кости будто нехотя катится по зелёному столу и замирает за волос от цели.  
ー Мы думали, у вас лучше реакция, граф. При вашей репутации… Жаль.  
Граф де Пейрак молча кланяется, отступает на пару шагов от бильярдного стола. Сегодня он проиграл в четвёртый раз подряд. Конечно, на палубе корабля или в лесах Канады он занимался совсем другими вещами. Но навыков, которые помогли бы в игре, у него предостаточно. И проигрывать было на самом деле непросто. Он пытается сдержать эмоции, смотрит куда-то вниз, на резные ножки стола, на чьи-то сапоги. Охота, бал, фейерверк, карточные партии, прогулки, обед, театральная постановка… Дни и ночи при Дворе заполнены до предела. Даже со своим сыном, Флоримоном, за эти дни он виделся лишь раз, почти на бегу: у Ответственного за Удовольствия Короля и правда много дел. Предыдущие два с лишним месяца он провел в Париже. После аудиенции новых приглашений не было, равно как и разрешения для отъезда в Тулузу. Фронтенак был отправлен в свое поместье, но об опале или заключении речь пока не шла. Сам Пейрак вынужденно вел дела на расстоянии, восстанавливал старые связи, посещал салоны и приемы. Во время Великого поста как примерный христианин стал прихожанином одной из парижских церквей, где можно было встретить и других знатных особ. Когда после Пасхи развлечений вновь стало больше, получил долгожданное приглашение. И, кажется, всё же совершил ошибку. 

Мимо бильярдного стола, едва не наступая на чужие ноги и не глядя по сторонам, пробирается господин де Шавиньи, так что приходится сделать ещё шаг в сторону. Посыльный растерян и не знает, как сообщить новости королю. Наконец, беспрестанно раскланиваясь, он почти шёпотом говорит, что у мадам де Ментенон жуткая мигрень, она приказала погасить все свечи, отпустила почти всех дам и камеристок и никак не может вести сегодня вечером беседы с Его величеством. Жоффрей исподтишка наблюдает, как бледность заливает лицо Людовика, как едва заметно дёргается уголок его рта. Муль-Исмаил уже снёс бы чью-то голову. Во Франции придворные не простираются ниц, но тоже на миг забывают, как дышать.  
ー Проводите к мадам де Ментенон нашего личного врача, ー Людовик жестом отпускает де Шавиньи, затем несколько раздражённым тоном приказывает де Пейраку следовать за ним. 

Тишину в кабинете нарушает лишь потрескивание свечей. Король просматривает какие-то бумаги, сидя за своим столом. На маленьком столике возле неразажженного камина остывает кофе, разлитый слугой в две изящные чашечки. Граф молча рассматривает гобелен на стене. Вчера в этом же кабинете в присутствии министров он рассказывал о перспективах взаимоотношений Канады и Новой Англии, о торговых путях, тюленях и китах. Сегодня они одни, и пока что ни вопроса, ни слова.  
ー Вам здесь не нравится, ー оказывается, Людовик уже какое-то время рассматривает его самого, а он и не заметил. Ещё одна ошибка. Неужели так и делает первые шаги старость?  
ー Сир?  
ー Вам не нравится наше общество. Вам не нравится наша милость. Вам даже кофе, предложенный вчера, не понравился! ー глаза Людовика сужены от злости, чувственный рот под аккуратной линией усов сейчас кривится, и король усилием воли возвращает на лицо бесстрастную маску. Но он всё же слишком резко встает из-за стола, и одна из кожаных папок падает на пол, документы рассыпаются. Пейрак мог бы собрать бумаги, нынешнее состояние ноги это позволяет, да и гибкости пока еще позавидуют многие юнцы, но он не знает, имеет ли право к ним хотя бы прикоснуться, поэтому снова замирает, кляня себя за эту нерешительность, столь несвойственную ему ранее.  
ー Топить наши корабли на Средиземном море было проще, не так ли, господин Рескатор? ー Людовик воистину проницателен. И безжалостен в своей правоте.  
ー Я граф Тулузский и я ваш верноподданный, Ваше величество… ー он говорит и сам себе не верит.  
ー Ну так проявите ваши таланты, ваш научный гений! Заслужите, наконец, настоящее прощение и себе… и ей, ー слова будто растворяются в обивке стен, заглушаются гобеленами и драпировками, исчезают без следа, и в то же время не расслышать их, проигнорировать невозможно.  
ー Поднимите эти бумаги. Можете ознакомиться, ー Людовик жестом указывает на одно из кресел. ー Это не «право табурета», но читать это стоя невозможно. Думаю, читать это не понравится вообще никому.  
Письма. Доносы. Допросы. Допросы. Допросы с пристрастием. Имена. Лучшие люди королевства, цвет дворянства, даже особы королевской крови. «Как достичь могущества». «Как уничтожить врага». «Как стать феей». «Как добиться расположения короля». «Как понести от короля». «Как лишить короля силы…» Черные мессы. Принесённые в жертву младенцы, собаки, кошки, куры и козы. Менструальная кровь девственниц. Гадания на требухе. Яды и снадобья. Пейрак не может сказать точно, сколько он это читает, час, два или больше. Кажется, что стены покрылись инеем. Раньше он думал, что всякое повидал в жизни, но сейчас его мутит, и вовсе не от описания применения тисков или игл для дознания.  
ー Она не принимала участия в чёрных мессах, я специально приказал узнать. Зато, как оказалась, весьма помогла в раскрытии сети отравителей.  
Граф догадывается, что речь идет об Анжелике. Осторожно, будто сами эти листы пропитаны ядом, складывает бумаги обратно в папку.  
ー Мадам де Монтеспан… Вы видели? Её имя почти на каждой странице. Она ведь мать моих детей! И вот поэтому мне нужны вы. Мадам де Пейрак. Ваши сыновья. Государству нужны люди, не запачканные во всем этом, ー Людовик стоит у холодного камина. ー Я ненавижу эту папку. Иногда мне хочется позвать истопника, бросить эти проклятые листы в огонь и смотреть. Смотреть, как они обращаются в пепел. Но вот забыть я не смогу. И сжечь их всех ー тоже. А вы тут боитесь забить шар в лузу!  
Они пьют давно остывший и немыслимо горький кофе. Ещё несколько минут в хрупкой тишине, что ценнее слов и заверений.  
И вновь молчание прерывает Людовик. Как часто он имеет возможность говорить вот так, поддаваясь мучительным эмоциям, не взвешивая каждое слово и жест?  
ー Что касается Новой Англии… Разумеется, вчера было интересно. Вы умеете увлечь слушателей. Мадам Моранс тоже умела за несколько минут рассказать больше, чем Кольбер, когда речь шла о морской торговле. И она не боялась играть и выигрывать, даже когда старалась не выглядеть слишком эксцентричной в глазах своего короля.  
ー Мадам Моранс?  
ー Анжелика. Вы не знаете имени собственной жены? 

*****

В течение следующих недель Пейрак спит, кажется, только в карете по пути из Версаля в Париж и обратно. Он встречается с судостроителями, военными советниками, негоциантами… Одну долгую бессонную ночь ー по настоянию короля, ведь сам он к этой встрече не стремился ー беседует с Дегре. Знакомится с сестрой Анжелики и с её братом. Обучает Ответственного за Напитки, а также толпу слуг и поварят секретам приготовления кофе на углях, на песке, с перцем, с кардамоном… Пепел костра на Гревской площади давно остыл и развеян ветром, а новая жизненная страница совсем не похожа на поэзию трубадуров. Что-то он тоже предпочел бы не знать или забыть, но в глубине души понимает, что лгать себе ー не выход. И на самом деле новая жизнь ему нравится. 

А где-то за океаном Анжелика благодарит небеса за то, что колдовской ритуал маленького африканского калеки уберег и спас Онорину. Страшная зима позади, «дама-отравительница с жёлтыми глазами» больше никому и никогда не причинит вреда. Анжелику согревает любовь. Любовь семьи. Любовь друзей. Любовь всех тех, кому она когда-то помогала, тех, кого любила, и кто в итоге помог ей, быть может, даже не осознавая того.  
Но снова пора в путь. Ветер наполняет паруса, и скоро и она, и дети будут дома. Во Франции. Она покажет им леса и болота Пуату, где была маленькой феей, ученицей колдуньи Мелюзины, и смелой воительницей. Покажет шумный Париж, залитую солнцем Тулузу и сказочно прекрасный Версаль. Горести и печали превратились в пепел. Впереди счастливая жизнь. В путь!


End file.
